


your spine is ablaze

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [9]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, but like soft smut, this is smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: In theory, Tandy Bowen knows she should have expected to develop a crush. They're living in close quarters, have no concept of personal space and are frighteningly co-dependent.And here they are.





	your spine is ablaze

The dream had started somewhat normally, but as her dreams mostly went these days, it quickly went...well the way it did. 

She was leaning against the back wall of the church, except it was actually clean and nice and for some reason the curtains were pink. Tandy wasn't thinking about that, she didn't have time to think about that because Ty's lips were on her neck and her hands were in his hair and even in her dream, he smelled like Ty. 

A more rational awake version of herself would think that it was sort of inevitable, that she would get a crush on Tyrone Johnson. They were in close proximity to each other, they still had a mountain of teenage hormones, were co-dependent to an alarming degree and he was a nice boy who'd hold her hand and cared about her feelings.

Also he was hot.

That and once or twice when he'd pulled off the cloak, Tandy had found herself staring at his abs and then she'd had to make up some terrible excuse as to why exactly she was doing that.

(Okay maybe that had happened more than once or twice or more than a couple but that was like besides the point!)

Her subconscious had called her out and here she was, pressed against the wall and all her brain could think about was the fact that he was near her and his hands were all over her and she really, really didn't want him to stop. 

Softly, she let out a groan and he detached from her neck.

"C'mon Ty," She murmured as he pushed some stray hair back from her face, looking at her so gently it made the part of her that knew this wasn't real, wish that it was. "Please?" She whispered "I need you," He didn't say anything at all and Tandy grabbed the front of his shirt, trying to pull him down to her level. 

"Please," She whined again.

Honestly she wasn't even sure what she was asking for, only that the weight of him over her was warm and comforting, that there was an ache in her chest when they were like this. It would be too much to complicate things, still she couldn't stop herself from dreaming about this and she couldn't stop herself wishing when she woke up that they could be like this all the time. 

Screw it.

She pulled him down to her height and pressed her lips against his - if they couldn't have this in the real world then she might as well work out all those...feelings in dreamland right? "Sorry," Tandy murmured when she pulled back, "Sorry, I just need you next to me," Ty only gave her a soft sad smile.

Then she was awake. 

Tandy jolted as she came to, the jumpiness that always came with those dreams like she was still on fire and she would burn up everyone who she touched. She and Tyrone slept so close together now, even though she knew it was stupid - sometimes, well sometimes she worried that he was going to get an idea of what she was dreaming about by osmosis or something. 

Wording that whole mess? That sounded like her worst nightmare, when she'd been experimented on by a demented doctor no one had ever said that you know, gee Tandy you're gonna get linked up with a cute boy and you'll worry about having to explain to him that you want him to fuck your brains out. That was fun. 

"Sunshine,"

Fuck. 

Tyrone blinked at her sleepily, coming to a little less violently than she had.

(Oh he was cute when he was like that...shut up stupid, focus). 

"Uh hey," Tandy said, "Sorry Ty, did I wake you?" 

" 's fine," Tyrone stared at her for a minute, "You okay? You look..."

Tandy could imagine and pressed her thighs together, like yeah that would definitely fix it. "I uh...weird dream," 

Please don't ask, please don't ask.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Tandy almost yelled before realising that it was...probably stupid o'clock in the morning and she really didn't want Father Delgado coming down here when she was blushing and well "I mean no - not that I don't want to talk about things with you because you've already surpassed my friendship level for tragic backstory just I uh..." 

She was cut off by the sound of Ty chuckling, "Okay, okay sunshine I get it,"

It took a moment before she asked, "So hypothetically if you were having weird dreams about...someone that you know and you didn't know how to deal with it what would you do?" 

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what sort of weird?"

Even in the dim light of their sanctuary it wasn't hard to see how violently red Tandy got and from there it was pretty easy to work out exactly what sort of weird we were talking.

"Tandy Bowen, I never knew you had it in you," 

He was laughing at her and it was all Tandy could do to duck her face down to stop herself from smiling, even if he was technically making fun of her as she tossed her pillow in his general direction. 

"Shut up!"

"I mean I thought I knew everything about you, so it's kind of impressive and well I'm sure hypothetically that person would be flattered,"

Tandy fidgeted in the silence, wondering if the insomnia brought on by cold church floor, two hours of sleep at a time or just general everything was getting to her but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out "Hypothetically what would you say if I asked if we could ruin our friendship," 

"Hypothetically?" Ty raised an eyebrow at her but his hand was on her knee and Tandy's head was on full almost freaking out alert as they both moved at the same time to get closer each other.

"Hypothetically,"

They were so close now that Tandy thought he'd be able to see her heart hammering in his chest.

"Ruin it,"

"Fuck," Tandy murmured before looping her arms around his neck enthusiastically, pulling him down on top of her into a kiss.

 

Okay, so she hadn't thought that it would work so she was trying her best not to freak out, especially about the fact that they were currently making out on the floor of a church like horny morons. 

Well that being said, they probably were horny morons so. 

Her thoughts might have been whatever the thought equivalent of an exclamation point was but that didn't mean she couldn't focus on the fact that her tongue was in Ty's mouth and his hands were underneath her shirt and on her waist. After a few moments, Tandy pulled back - resting her thumb on Tyrone's cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just like looking at you," 

Tyrone let out a soft laugh, leaning down to bury his face in her shoulder. Tandy couldn't help but snort, gently shoving him.

"Stop laughing at me nerd," 

"C'mon, you're such a softie," 

Tandy rolled her eyes fondly, not being able to help her smile as he pressed a kiss to the bare skin on her shoulder that wasn't covered by her tank top.

"What?"

"You have freckles there, it's cute,"

He pulled back up and they were staring at each other again, it was different this time...more heated than they ever had before. 

"Just so you know, I want to have sex with you," Tandy said, might as well start as she meant to go on. They were practically in each other's heads at this point, so honesty was the best policy right? They'd only known each other a few months and she got him and he got her, it was honestly kind of concerning at times. 

This was so weird. 

Catching the almost slightly shocked look on Ty's face, Tandy immediately blurted out "If you want to, I should have started with that but if you want to have sex - with me, I definitely do. In case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you have had to because I'm an idiot. I like you, so,"

"You like me?"

"No I just said that for kicks, yes I like you - you didn't notice it?"

"I mean..."

"Am I going to have to pass you a note like we're five, Johnson," Tandy teased, "Do you like me, tick yes or no,"

If it worked, well Tandy wasn't going to object. 

Ty leaned down and kissed her again, before pulling back and gently kissing her on the nose. 

"That answer your question Bowen?"

"A bit...maybe you could clear it up a little more?" 

There they went again.

"Also I'm not taking my clothes off, it's fucking freezing in here,"

It was a satisfying few minutes of wandering hands and mostly making out and Tandy was absolutely not complaining, she was almost on the verge of sending a thank you note to whatever higher power decided to help out her dumb ass on this one. 

"Hey sunshine?"

"Mhm?"

His hand was on her stomach and she glanced at it for a moment, then back up at him - understanding somehow what he was asking. 

"You know what you said before? Do you want me to..." He trailed off

"Do you want to?"

He barely wasted anytime before nodding and Tandy couldn't help but laugh, gently resting her hand over his and they both moved their hands at the same time, slipping under the waistband of Tandy's sweatpants. 

"I've...uh...never done this before so you might need to give me a hand,"

"I can do that,"

It's not awkward, but just different, it's not like Tandy hasn't masturbated before but with it slowly becoming more Ty than her, it was...well it was more intense than she expected. When his thumb brushed her clit for the first time, she made a soft gasp of a sound. 

Ty stopped and it was all she could do not to whack him in the arm.

"No, no keep going - please,"

It's a little into this and when she's really worked up from the fact that it had been one of those nights where she'd had one of those dreams and well the fact that he's actually kind of good at this. 

Maybe it's the fact that he's Tyrone and she's endlessly enamoured by him, so that's just made things a lot better than they already were. 

"Wow you're -"

"Ty, Ty - please,"

Oh. 

Then he gently slipped a finger inside her and there she went again, making soft sounds. She was so - Jesus, she was so turned on at this point than she thought was possible. Sure, it had been nice when she'd orgasmed on her own but it wasn't like this, maybe it was just the closeness of each other, how Ty's hair felt underneath her hands.

It was just well, she was pretty sure that she was going to be dreaming about this one for a long time. 

She came over Ty's fingers with a quiet noise, but it was cut off abruptly by him kissing her but more fiercer this time and Tandy was quick to respond, slipping her arm around his neck again.

"Wow," She said pulling back. 

"Enjoy yourself?" Ty smirked, a little too smugly and even if he deserved to be smug that didn't stop Tandy from playfully shoving him.

"Did you?" Tandy said, pointedly.

"Uh, yeah,"

Tandy snorted as she rolled over, pulling the blanket that had been thrown aside on top of them. When was it ever not freezing in this place? Sure, she was a little warmer now but seriously, pushing that thought out of her head - she curled up into Ty, smiling as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"So, guess we're a bit more than crime fighting vigilante duo now then huh?"

"You could say that,"

Just friends hadn't really ever been a label Tandy had ever thought could apply to them, maybe in the first five minutes that they'd met when he'd gotten her purse back for her. Since then, well everything had changed...it had always been a complicated topic, the two of them. As weird as it sounded and it felt, it was like they'd spent their entire lives looking for each other and well now they were together and even though everything else didn't make sense.

Lightforce, Darkforce, weirdo mad scientist trying to make a new brand of designer drugs. This world that they'd found themselves in didn't make any sense, but somehow they did and that was what Tandy was holding onto. 

"What're you thinking about?"

"That I really do like you Tyrone Johnson,"

In the dark, she could hear him chuckle.

"Go back to sleep, you sap," 

That was that.

**Author's Note:**

> My brand is returning months later with smut because we hardly have any, I have two other fics that I actually have the muse for so fingers crossed I finish them asap.
> 
> Additionally this is the first time I've written smut so I'm sorry for how awkward it is lmao.
> 
> If you wanna yell at me, I'm @bitandybowen on twitter where you have to put up with my constant whinging because I'm a grumpy baby.


End file.
